


Telephone Call For Aizen

by ValentineRevenge



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen's Condom Suit, Aizen's poor fashion sense, Gen, He looks like he stole something out of lady gaga's closet, Parody, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tite Kubo apparently loves trolling the poor guy, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, and that butterfly costume!, that mullet yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRevenge/pseuds/ValentineRevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Gaga's wardrobe manager calls up Aizen with some harsh words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telephone Call For Aizen

The Lord of Hueco Mundo was not used to be interrupted in any capacity, and as such, he was shocked to the point of falling nearly out of his seat when he was interrupted in the middle of giving a 2 hour lecture to the Espada.

  
"What?" He snapped at the hapless Arrancar, who mumbled something incomprehensible, wishing for nothing more than to disappear from the face of the earth.

  
"Speak up!"

  
"Uh Lord Aizen, the person on the other end of this says that they're Lady Gaga's wardrobe manager, and desperately needs to talk to you." The Arrancar said, holding the phone out at arm's length, afraid of being vaporized by the angry demi-god.   
Aizen merely snatched the telephone away, waving the poor creature off with a flick of his hand, before near-barking into the mouthpiece, "What?!"

  
"Is this Aizen?" A woman's voice, heavily tinged by a New York accent asked from the other end.

  
"Yes, what's it to you?" The brunette snarked back. He was feeling like quite the diva today, including the stress headaches that came along with it.

  
"I run the wardrobes for all of Lady Gaga's performances, and I've noticed that some of our pieces have gone missing."  
"Who is this Lady Gaga you speak of?"

  
"She's a musician. Anyways, security footage picked you up taking some of the items, and you were identified. Now she has a show to perform in two days, and we need those pieces back."

  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Aizen sniffed.

  
"Are you telling me you didn't steal a long brunette mullet wig, a butterfly dress, a ghost outfit, and some tights?" The woman's voice issued from the other end, obviously picking up on his lie.

  
"But the tights make my ass look good! And I'm trying to bring the mullet back in style!" Aizen protested, throwing his arms into the air.

  
"Then go to the mall and pick up some tights. And return her costume."

  
"But I need it to take over the world!"

  
"Right, and I'm Vanna White." She retorted sarcastically.

  
"Fiiine!" Aizen whined, sounding for all the world like a petulant child being told he couldn't go out to play.

  
As soon as he hung up, he turned to his shocked Espada, and said, "Ulquiorra, I'm tasking you with going to the human world, and getting me some tights. A god must be perfect, and that includes the perfect ass."

  
"Yes, Lord Aizen." The fourth replied blankly.

  
Meanwhile, Grimmjow and Nnoitra exchanged glances and did their best to avoid falling off their uncomfortable chairs in laughter.


End file.
